Inuyasha na novela Paraíso Tropical
by Swann-chan
Summary: Inuyasha e seus amigos resolvem irem até a casa de Kagome, mesmo sabendo que só o ela e o Inuyasha conseguem passar. Devido a quantidade de gente o poço deu algum defeito e eles continuam em uma floresta. Onde será que eles foram parar?


Kagome está deitada entediada por não terem nada para fazer então ela levanta e vai até onde estão todos.

Kagome – Inuyasha vamos tentar ir para a minha casa?

Inuyasha – Como assim vamos tentar? Nós dois sempre conseguimos.

Kagome – Eu não estou falado nós dois e sim todos.

Inuyasha – Você só pode está doida Kagome.

Depois de alguns minutos todos se reúnem na frente do poço come ossos.

Kagome – Ta legal vamos!

De repente Kouga aparece.

Kouga – Posso saber aonde vocês vão?

Inuyasha – Claro que não pode lobo fedido.

Kagome – Vamos tentar ir para a minha era, não quer vir conosco?

Inuyasha – Her qualé Kagome!

Kouga – Claro que eu quero ir!

Kagome – Esperem aqui, que primeiro irei avisar a minha mãe que talvez teremos visitas.

A jovem senta na beira do poço, dá um suspiro longo e depois pula. Depois de alguns minutos ela volta.

Inuyasha – Ok agora vamos!

Todos pulam no poço um por um e com muita sorte conseguem passar de uma era para outra, mas alguma coisa não está certa, pois eles ainda continuam no meio de uma floresta, todos saem do poço.

Sango – Que lindo o lugar que você mora Kagome.

Disse a jovem reparando o lindo lugar que estavam.

Kagome que está impressionada com o lugar que eles foram parar olha para uma placa.

Kagome – Parque Jardim Botânico?

Inuyasha – Oxi! Kagome eu acho que o posso deu pau.

Miroku – Como assim?

Kagome – Eu não sei. Miroku não estamos no Japão, de acordo com os meus conhecimentos estamos no Brasil.

Inuyasha – Que maneiro, e isso é de comer?

Kagome – Não Inuyasha, isso é um país.

Kagome – Vamos procurar algum banco, tenho 100 dólares aqui comigo.

Kouga – 100 dólares? O que é isso? E o que é banco?

Gota na cabeça da Kagome.

Kagome – Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

Todos vão andando pelas ruas do Jardim Botânico atrás de um banco até resolverem pedir informação.

Kagome – Moça, você sabe onde podemos encontrar um banco?

Mulher – Sim, é só vocês virarem aquela esquina, que vocês encontrarão um Bradesco. Ah hei você do cabelo prateado, achei ridículo esse seu arquinho com orelhinhas de cachorro.

Todos caem na gargalhada, menos Inuyasha.

Inuyasha – Isso não é um arco, humana imbecil!!!

Todos seguem a informação que a moça lhe deram e chegam até um Bradesco, mas lá eles encontram uma taxa de 40 homens de preto.

Miroku – O que está acontecendo aqui? O que são esses caras?

Policial – Vocês estão cercados!

Disse no alto-falante.

Kagome – Acho que teremos que ir a outro banco.

Inuyasha – Ah não, já volto.

O jovem entra no banco e pega os bandidos. Quando tudo se normaliza Kagome troca o dólar por real e eles pegam qualquer ônibus que vêem, mas acabam parando em Copacabana.

De repente um homem de olhos azuis aparece.

Daniel – Hei vocês viram a Taís?

Inuyasha – Que Tais meu filho?

Daniel – A Taís, que fingiu ser a minha mulher Paula. A irmã gêmea dela.

Shippou – Entendi tudo! O.O

Sango – Você está atrás da Taís ou da Paula?

Daniel – Da Paula, quer dizer, da Taís.

Miroku – Eita complicação, ajudaremos você a achá-la.

Daniel os chama para entrarem no carro e depois de alguns minutos param em frente o prédio que Olavo mora. Todos sobem, Inuyasha arromba a porta e todos vêem Olavo e Bebel na cama.

Kagome – Ahhhh, Shippou não olhe!

Gritou enquanto tampava os olhos da criança.

Olavo – Daniel, nem meu sexo matinal que faço com a Bebel você me deixa fazer em paz!

Sango fica corada e todos impressionados.

Kagome – Cruzes Maria!

Miroku – Nossa que gostosa, deixa eu provar esse café da manha também?

Sango dá um tapa na cara dele.

Sango – Monge mulherengo! Fica na sua se não eu...

Miroku – Foi mal, foi mal!

Daniel – Onde está a Taís?

Olavo – Ahhh Qualé Daniel, esse tipo de assunto só depois do meu sexo matinal.

Bebel – Tenho que aproveitar um pouco da minha "catiguria" o Olavinho né? Por que se não daqui a pouco ele vai para os braços daquela lambisgóia loira.

Daniel – Aff! Vamos até a casa da Marion, ela deve saber onde está a Taís.

Depois de algum tempo eles chegam até a casa da Marion.

Daniel – Marion onde está a Taís?

Todos se impressionam ao ver ela contando uma penca de dinheiro.

Daniel – Onde você arrumou isso tudo?

Marion – Roubei da idiota da Ana Luiza. Ela está tão feliz com o Lucas e todos dizem que dinheiro não trás felicidade então resolvi roubar.

Daniel – Sua pilantra!

Kagome – Você viu ou não a Taís?

Marion – Não lembro de ter visto você no elenco dessa novela.

Sango – O que é novela?

Daniel – Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. O.O

Kagome – Acho que essa tal de Marion não sabe onde ela está Daniel.

Daniel – Então vamos almoçar no frigideira, depois voltamos a procurá-la.

Todos vão até o frigideira e sentam numa mesa, que Daniel escolheu.

Eloísa – O que vocês vão querer Daniel?

Daniel – Eu quero um sarapatel, por favor.

Inuyasha – Quero um javali assado.

San/Kou – Queremos peixe na fogueira.

Mir/Ship – O mesmo que o inuyasha.

Kagome – Eu quero um sushi.

Eloísa – Não tem nada do que vocês pediram, mas tarei uma coisa bem gostosa para vocês.

Depois de alguns minutos Eloísa volta com uma bandeja.

Inuyasha – Que cheiro é esse? Parece carniça.

Eloísa – Trouxe a pura e gostosa buchada de bode.

Sango – Que horror! E isso é de comer?

Kouga – Está parecendo que sim!

Eloísa põe a buchada e o sarapatel na mesa.

Eloísa – O que querem beber?

Miroku – Saquê!

Daniel – Uma coca-cola.

Kagome – Uma coca-cola para mim e um suco de laranja para o Shippou.

Eloísa – Coca e suco têm, mas saquê não tem não.

Eloísa sai e todos ficam conversando enquanto comem.

Inuyasha – Hei vocês, toquem a minha música com a Kikyou, Sayonara wa ashita tame ni.

Kagome pega a cabeça dele e taca dentro da tigela de buchada.

Inuyasha – O que eu fiz? Só acho a música linda!

Disse enquanto se limpava.

Daniel – Toquem o que ele pediu!

Homem – Sei lá o que ele falou. Casio canta alguma coisa para eles.

Casio – Eu??? Só hoje hein?!

Casio pega o microfone e começa a cantar.

Casio – É o amoooor, que meche com a minha cabeça e me deixa assim...

Sango – Nossa Inuyasha não sabia que sua música com a Kikyou era assim.

Inuyasha – Nunca ouvi essa música na minha vida. O.O

Estamos apresentando Paraíso Tropical – Em um lugar para encontrar Copacabana, pra passear na beira mar Copacabana, depois de um bar a meia luz...

Ivete Sangalo – Sabe aquele sonho que você deseja? Ou seja, cervej...

Miroku aparece de repente.

Miroku – Hei gostosa!

Ivete rapidamente se vira e olha para Miroku.

Ivete – Oxi quem é você? É baiano arretado é? Se aprochegue!

Miroku – Para falar a verdade nem sei o que é isso, mas vamos ao que interessa. Você gostaria de ter um filho meu?

Ivete – Uma mini-skin? Ou uma nova-Ivete?

Sango chega e dá uns tapas em Miroku.

Sango – Seu pervertido! Desculpa moça do cochão.

Ivete – Oxi povo mais doido!

Voltamos a apresentar Paraíso tropical.

Eloísa volta com outra bandeja.

Eloísa – Aqui está a coca, o suco e para os outros eu trouxe algo muito especial.

Ela coloca uma garrafa na mesa.

Kouga – 51? E isso lá é bom? Parece água isso sim.

Inuyasha, Kouga e Miroku provam a cachaça.

Miroku – Nossa! Isso é melhor que saquê.

Daniel – Bom, todos já comeram então vamos à casa da Ana Luiza.

Daniel coloca o dinheiro na mesa e logo se dirigem até a casa da Ana Luiza.

Daniel – Ana Luiza você viu a Taís?

Todos se espantam ao verem uma penca de crianças no apartamento.

Daniel – Que crianças são essas?

Ana Luiza – Lembra que o Lucas e eu iríamos adotar uma criança?

Daniel – Sim, mas o que tem haver?

Ana Luiza – Adotamos todas as crianças do orfanato.

Kagome – Cruzes!

Inuyasha – Nossa quanta criança. Ta igual a Kikyou, cheia de crianças em sua volta.

Kagome – Ai você sempre tem que falar dessa defunta. Que ódio!

Inuyasha – Hei não fala assim dela!

Daniel – Ana vocês têm muita coragem mesmo.

Ana Luiza – Hehe. Olha eu não vi a Taís não. Procure o tal de Jader, o cafetão, talvez ele saiba onde ela está.

Eles vão até o Jader e o mesmo está apresentando umas garotas de programas para uns gringos.

Daniel – Jader, você viu a Taís?

Jader – Não, só sei que o bebê de olhos azuis foi para um motel.

Sango – O que é motel Kagome?

Kagome – É... Não é nada de mais, mas se ouvirem algum barulho meio que familiar não se preocupem porque é normal.

Todos chegam até o motel e Inuyasha arromba a porta que o segurança falou. Todos vêem Taís e Ivan na cama.

Kagome – Ahhhh, Shippou não olhe. Esses brasileiros são de assustar, vai gostar assim lá na puta que piiii.

Daniel – Taís, onde está a Paula?

Taís – Ah joguei ela num posso que encontrei lá no Jardim Botânico.

Inuyasha põe a mão na cabeça fazendo cara de bobo.

Miroku – Ótimo! Ela deve ta sendo comida por um monte de Youkais agora.

Daniel – O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

Sango – CALA ESSA SUA BOCA MIROKU!

Kagome – Rapidinho agente já volta.

Todos saem do motel e vêem um ônibus escrito Jardim Botânico então eles entram. Chegando na frente do poço finalmente, eles pulam.

Na era das guerras civis.

Kouga – Conseguimos voltar!

Miroku – Ainda bem que eu trouxe aquela garrafa de 51.

De repente uma mulher aparece.

Paula – Hei, onde eu estou? Ajudem-me a achar o Daniel?

Todos – Ah não, de novo nãoooo!

The End

Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos


End file.
